Karkan
Karkans ('''Karukanu '''sometimes "Karks") are the dominant species on Zayke. They resemble humans but have much in common genetically with terrestrial dolphins. They have fair blue skin which has no facial or body hair, however they have rapidly growing hair on their heads which is usually a very bright shade of blonde. Each one has a retractable fin on their back and two longer ones on their legs. Due to metabolism, It is impossible for them to become obese by Earth standards. Their heads are lean and smoothly defined, and their ears are somewhat pointed outwards, in an elf-like fashion. They also have somewhat long and thin tails which they wrap around their pelvic regions while wearing pants or sitting/laying down. Above their fins they have a orifice used to aid breathing while being in the water for prolonged periods. Description Karkans range from about 5'0 to 6'0, and are either Blue grey or (more commonly) darker blue. They have long pointed ears which they can move at will, which usually droop when upset and raise when excited, anxious, or in battle. Otherwise they stick out to the side. All Karkans have black olive eyes, and a second layer of colored eyes to see in different atmoshperes. While in the water and on Zayke like planets they do not use this layer. most Karkans have long thin tails, which expand in the water and spring dolphin like tale parts on the end. All Karkans have A retractable fin on their back, and underneath their forearms, They have a blowhole on their backs for use underwater. Most Karkans have bright yellow-white hair which is quick growing and usually smooth and silky. They have three fingers and thumbs on each hand, one toe and what seems to be all the other toes fused together in a flipper looking protrusion. Karkan blood is yellow green, and can look sickly when blushing (to humans only). Adaptations The fact that the entire species is bisexual is a large advantage, controlling the population, and ensuring it does not become as overpopulated as other places, such as on Earth, or Cyag. Karkans are also able to swim large distances and survive underwater for long periods of time, due to a small "blowhole" above their fins on their back. Karkan intelligence allows for powerful reasoning, and quick thinking. Their level of intelligence is said to be at least 5 times that of the human species. Underwater, Karkans communicate with high pitch vibrative sounds, and use these to detect unseeable objects. They can also tell the composition, and interior of items with these sounds. They are created with use of the Karkan Mellon, an area below and in front of the brian. Karkans know how to swim as instinct rather than learned, but vary in degree of skill. Sexuality Karkan sexuality differs from Human sexuality in numerous ways. The most obvious difference is that all Karkans are bisexual. Gender differences with in each body are considerably similar to those between human males and females. Facial features for males can sometimes seem feminine, and therefore causes some confusion with compatible species trying to mate with them from other unknowing planets. Mating rituals often involve wrapping the female in the tale of the male, and in ancient times mating dances were implemented. Some Karkans see grasping the other partner's nipples as a ritual. Karkans have similar sex organs to most dominant species, except the males contain a small orifice below the penis and the female has a small nob like protrusion. Human porn has also gained popularity due to the innocence of their lower intelligence, and bizarre exotic skin colors. All Males have tails, yet only some females have them. There is no known reason for this but it could be related to the Karkan Eugenics Program. Culture The Kari People are the dominant race/nation on the planet. They rule from a large city in the center of the largest continent- Coconogo. There seems to be an emphasis on a connection with nature, and much of the planet is preserved to allow for a natural environment. Since Zayke has vast, yet surprisingly lush deserts, Pueblo like cultures inhabit a lot of the extended rural space. A lot of this "desert culture" resembles apache villages of Earth. The Kari or any other nation for that matter, place emphasis clean energy, and never used fossil fuels. instead they skipped to a cleaner Crystalline form of energy that is infinite, and non destructive. Obviously the Ocean affects a lot of their culture, being a land and sea going species. Their are cities built underwater, and large underwater chasms linking them together. On the surface, water-sports are abundant. Cualfling is similar to surfing, and involves a board made of yitanamoy wood. Sports and training are considered vital to life on Zayke, and are enjoyed by the general population. Taruna (translated "Floating Ball" is a game similar to water polo played in a large water filled arena. Many visitors without knowledge of the culture, find the sport humorous or miss its purpose all together comparing it to "stupid dolphin shows" from Earth. (on a minor note, calling a Kari a dolphin is considered a great honor, unless used in an obviously derogatory manner such as "dolphin brained asshole"). Training is considered sport, as the planet has been unified since 1977 (earth year) or 8967 (Zayke year). Training for combat has been continuing do to recent threats from other planets. There has been evidence to support that ancient Karks used to practice Immolation Rural culture Despite the refined culture there are areas that are considered "Hillbilly (kahe' rahn)" by many urban dwellers. Rural culture is common in areas surrounding reserves, and involves music similar to that of country music in America. Drug Culture In Kari culture, drugs are considered ways to interact with nature and are generally regarded as normal as food (so long as they are natural) Diet Karkan's are an omnivorous species, yet in recent history they have leaned more towards vegetarianism. Originally the earliest of Intelligent Karkans ate fish like their dolphin ancestors. Most modern Karkan meals are made from local plants such as Carkalta leaves, Yaiknok'aka fruit, and wild vine extract. Habitat Zayke, due to its proximity to the star, is a warmer planet than average. The Karkan Race are adapted to warm environments, hence little need to be fully clothed. the most clothed a Karkan usually becomes are sleeveless shirts used by many warriors. After trading with other planets, the Karkan have obtained T-shirts. This is something that is considered completely frustrating to Karkans traveling to colder planets. Otherwise, Karkan often inhabit places near water, as one might expect, yet some prefer interestingly enough, the desert climate. Life Span Typically, the Karkan has a much greater chance for a long life than most species in the galaxy. The average Karkan lives to be about 3120 Years. This is not natural, but Genetic Meddeling, as well as advances in medicine improved their former age of 40 Earth Years to this point. Following this brain effects caused an uncharacteristic long agressive period in Karkan History known as the Karkan Dark Ages. After the change a Karkan Age Year was developed to ease the length of a lifespan and so that teens won't be hundreds of years old. Teens are karkan years 11-26. In Karkan culture, however, adolescents are treated with more respect, and are trusted to perform important tasks (Though they are no more mature than any other adolescent, they have learned much more due to expanded time). However, after adolescence, the aging process slows and freezes at about the equivelent of earthly 23 years. this goes on until the elder years which is when normal aging returns. Karkan children pre-adolescance, are lighter in color, and tend to have younger faces. Brief History The first Karkans came from the ocean 70,000 years before earth was formed. Karkans adapted by using sea sponges and stones as early tools. Ancient Karkans formed the first civilizations on Coconaga (Coconogo) in 40,000 BKA (Before Karkan Advancement). Originally the planet had many warring nations, the strongest being the Kari, Jakid, Nari, Lintu, and Ghahama. The Lintu were attacked by the aggressive Jakid, and conquered. due to this act, in desperation, the remaining superpowers formed an alliance and invaded The Jakid Nation. The Jakid forces were pushed to the sea after many years of fighting and in 1923 AKA, they finally surrendered. By the 1970s, their was a period of peace, yet not without a price. The entire Ghahama race was lost. by 2019, the second great war started lasting until 4993, when the Kari took power. by the begining of the 5000s, There was an emphasis on a return to nature. Radio signals were replaced by 1993, with HD cables, and by 5023 those were replaced by energy siphons. by 6579, Full world peace was realized and the emphasis was place on moving forward and towards the stars. The four remaining nations, Kari, Nari, Lintu, and Jakid formed a permanent peace pact known as the Pact of Zion. (in a coincidence to the earth term meaning divine community, Zion meant "eternal peace and prosperity). They acted together for the greater good but separate for personal needs (Ie Jakid could not affect local law in Lintu). The Kari people rose to be the highest power occupying the largest amount of space. From 5023 onward, a program to reach other planets was put into motion. The first probe was sent in 5031, and landed on the closest planet, Nostrus. Nostrus is a highly unstable planet, an unsuitable for life (at the time), so a program was set to terraform it. A manned probe was sent the closest planet on the other side, and it was discovered that this planet was inhabitable. the Karkans named it karkan one, and it is now a resort for those wishing to get away. By 6327, The first long range karkan probe was sent out paving way for many others. In 7234, Life was discovered in the galaxy, and the planet set out on learning all they could about the universe, sometimes getting into a few scuffles. The latest known planet discovered to have life by the Karkans was shockingly a small planet on the outer rim known locally as Earth. Karkan music is spacey and similar to Terrestrial New Age. There are also tribal hymns as well as music that could only be compared to that of Native America, as well as minstrel like tunes straight out of mediaeval England. Flute music is heavily featured throughout the nations. Many Karkan tunes are produced by their Mellon, and are inspired by the oceanic sounds they produce. The introduction of country music has been devoured by the Karkan race. Country music is very widely acclaimed by all nations. The Karkans used to have nuclear weapons, but all nations agreed to dismantle every nuke on the planet, before constructing the Starbird (A more powerful, but less tempting weapon, as it would destroy the planet with all certainty). Music Karkan music is spacey and similar to Terrestrial New Age. There are also tribal hymns as well as music that could only be compared to that of Native America, as well as minstrel like tunes straight out of mediaeval England. Flute music is heavily featured throughout the nations. The introduction of country music has been devoured by the Karkan race. Country music is very widely acclaimed by all nations. Karkans, being an almost entirely rhythm based species, have brain patters that are set to keep certain rythmic pace. Unfortunatly despite efforts to control this to not be laughed at by other species, speech patters can occasionally go into a "sing-song" form. Theories -Why are Karkans less aggressive than humans? Because Dolphins are less aggressive than monkeys. A dolphin never ripped anyone's face off -Why can some Karkans walk on water? its really an advanced form of that thing dolphins do when they wiggle and skirt the top of the ocean. -Karkans developed hair because they needed protection from the sun that is hotter on the surface than under water. -Karkans may be able to sleep for short periods of time and still be rested -Karkans have a fondness for toys which distracts them from their tasks, probably due to the playful nature of dolphins -Karkans being smarter than humans may indicate that Dolphins are smarter than we think, and if given arms and fingers, could use computers better than monkeys. Slave Trade Value Karkans in some parts of the universe, are sold as status symbols. It is illegal under common federation law to trade sapient beings, but on the black market, Karkans go for over 70,000 Units due to their beauty, ability to work for long periods, and bisexuality. Both males and females are mostly used for sexual purposes. Most Karkans in captivity escape or are rescued, however, and to many traders its too much of a hastle. A Special Bond Every Karkan feels a special bond to his species, and most feel one to the whole universe. A Karkan will always help another in need, even if they are enemies. Even if you think a Karkan is silly or unsympathetic, you may be surprised to find that he or she cares deeply for those they love, and has their own stories and expirience that has helped enlighten them in some way. About the Karkan Mentality Karkans are hard workers. They take things seriously even if they kid around alot. Karkans have a profound connection with nature, and a sacred bond with their planet. The reason for this as well as their bond with life is biological. It is their natural way. This is a trait that is unique only to Karkans, having a mentality to care at all times. This also makes them the polar opposite to the Crotians who thrive on the pain of others. Karkan Enemies/Predators Karkans will defend their homeland, and way of life to the death if they had to. They will not tolerate those who want to come down to destroy, reap personal rewards, or profit off of them. Their physical enemies other than the Stanal and the Crotians are the Stagnillians, a race that thrives off of profit, theft, and what many would preceive as greed. However, the two seem to be getting along alot better with time. Another enemy of the Karkans would be the Thungals, a race of underground dwelling beings from a nearby system. According to the Thungals, the Karkans are sitting on valuable resources that should rightfully belong to those who want to use them. They do however respect Karkans enough to only engage them in tribal like warfare without advanced weapons. They are considered the Karkan's opposite equal in terms of general society, having similar tribal structures, tech levels, and the fact that they are both valued for their beauty. Karkans are eaten by a number of races, including the Stanal. Karkans are sometimes food for Dinosaurids, with the exception of a few who are now their allies. They are valued by space hunters because their blood can act as a youth agent due to their slowed aging process. Sickeningly, their semen is sought after by female dominated races because of it's potency, however most find them so attractive that they will just have normal sex and be ok with it. Lifestyle A Karkan's life is spend mostly outdoors and underwater. Underwater cities are designed for Karkans living in the ocean. Usually a Kark will spend half the year on land and half in the water. This is of course if they are not traveling through space, or a perminant fixture on either land or sea. Underwater Karkans usually live near the surface to come up for air. Their lifestyle in the ocean becomes very similar to terrestrial dolphins. They never sleep fully while in the water, instead resting one part of their brains at a time. Karkans on a whole are conscious enough when they sleep to know when they are being snuck up on, on land or sea, but underwater they can actually see things happen while sleeping. Their tails have a reflex which allows them to stay afloat while resting. During their time underwater, a Karkan will speak only with his echochamber because they cannot use their spoken language. All Karkans can "speak dolphin" in that they must learn this when they are born. This is because most Karkans are born in the water. (Karkans do not lay eggs, they are mammals btw). This time underwater is sacred and other Karkans know not to disturb those living in the ocean. The ocean is worshipped by the Karkans as the creater of life on their planet, and this time is how they bond with the sea. The underwater cities are mostly comprised of places to rest, entertainment, and places for ceremonies. They also house guards to protect the underwater Karks. These cities are perched near the surface and usually go half out of the water. Some lower cities are domed. Karkans can see well underwater, possibly better than they even can see on land. Most Karkans attend tribal cermonies, to praise nature, and also to enjoy themselves because everything on Zayke is about feeling good. These ceremonies consist of many things, including games, entertainment, food, practice battles, archery displays and other things. Often times they will start off with a thank you prayer to nature for being good to them and a promise to be good in return. This is usually followed by the smoking of mild herbal psychoatives and the ingestion of a special fruit called the Kakkot. This would be followed by a discussion about events, news, and sometimes prayers for soldiers if they are at war, and a prayer asking for whatever is right to occur. After this Is a meal, usually very plentiful and free of charge. Karkans almost never pay for food unless at a restaurant, food is rationed, shared, and hunted on their own. During the meal the best dancers perform their most talanted dance moves. Singers will also show off any songs they have wrote. If there is a wave walker present they may perform at this time, considering (which is most likely) that there is water nearby. After diner, festivities occur, games, contests, and drinking. This usually happens for about a Zayke hour, and is then followed up with a moment of bonding, where Karkans will hold eachothers hands or tails and try to create a sense of inner peace. This is followed by rituals which differ depending on tribe and clan. Sometimes there are orgies following this. At the conclusion, everyone is asked about their feelings, and then travel to their homes. Clothing is usually simple, either sleeveless tunics, tribal skirts, or short sleeve shirts. rarely does a karkan wear long sleeves, due to the non changing seasons. Clothing is self produced, or handed down. Sometimes as is the case with warriors, it is issued. There is never and dress code outside of battle, and Karkans can wear whatever they want whenever they want without fear of retribution or ridicule (well except for the Jakid but they don't mean it!) Most Karkans just prefer to design whatever clothes they think makes them look sexiest, and sometimes they don't even wear clothes. War paint, tribal decoration and other makeup is common with Karkans. You can tell alot about a Kark by how s/he is painted. A paw print from a Kappa Nai is a symbol that this kark is trustworthy. Two lines on the left upper arm is a symbol that the kark is a brave warrior. Two lines under each eye symbolizes a readyness to perform a difficult task. These are applied before battle, contest, hunting, constructing, while at a job, or before wave walking. Markings on their tails indicate their swimming proficiancy. these are applied by a special artisan known as tha Tamikata, and usually applied before performing an underwater test, or when living in the ocean. A band on either arm with a pattern inside is an indication of the tribe they belong to. Lines on the lower torso are applied for mating. Circles above the lines on the upper left arm indicate a brave warrior who has fought many battles and two circles indicate that they have saved a life in some way. Conflicts are for the most part avoided. MOST KARKS GET ALONG. This is important to remember when going to Zayke, because you cannot get a Kark to turn on his friends no matter how hard you try. However there are sometimes those with mentel difficiancies, or disturbed minds that get out of hand. These are usually sent to a prison moon until they can be cured. The curing process is gentle, yet sometimes teedius, and while it is not desired to go to, it is definately more pleasent than human facilities. There is no prison rape, but if there was no one would care because Karkans are overtly sexual anyway. There is also no prison violence as most karks feel ashamed of what they have done, or are in treatment. Another reason for conflict is a dissenting opinion. While zayke is tolerent of all opinions and people are encouraged to share their views especially to help improve existing policy, there are some who will ally themselves with an enemy. Sometimes this happens because they are unhappy with the way tribal elders deal with things, or they are ashamed of their heritage. Sometimes it happens after one finds out about the dark ages, but that information is not kept secret so must Karks know about it. Karkans also seem to love grooming eachother. Male or female, karkans will enjoy combing eachothers hair fixing their ears or shining eachother's tails. This is because Karkans besides being bisexual, also feel a great need to improve the lives of eachether. (They usually want eachother to feel like their pretty basically.) Even the guys who act tough will probably have no issue helping you look your best for a dance, or date. The majority of Karkans take really good care of themselves, and it is not uncommon to find even two warrior boys fixing eachothers clothing, equipment, and even brushing hair. Some races take this as condescending vanity, and even more are just jealous that karkans look better than them. This helpfulness expands to all aspects of life. When training young tribal members, usually a large group of older Karks (usually teens) will gather around to help out and give pointers. The Jakid are slightly different in that they use taunts not to bring one down, but to make them want to try harder. It is also most likely that if a karkan meets you he or she will like you. You have to do something pretty horrible to make most Karks dispise you upon first contact. A Kark will usually when greeting you say "Kipiki" the Karkan hello which means "Peace to you my friend". This would be followed up with his or her genuine concern with how you have been. according to Tobias "It is not wise to just shrug off a Karkan's greeting as this will be taken as incredibly rude. It is better just to be friendly. A Karkan is an interesting being, so it is most likely that you enjoy talking to it." Category:Species Category:Aliens Category:Sapient